Pranking the Pranksters
by hotlips137
Summary: What happens when Lily and her friends return to Hogwarts with a plan to put the Marauders back in place? Will they also have a plan? Rated M to be safe if i add chapters lily/James


The three boys ran to catch the train. They were always late for the train. They finally reached for the train and started searching for an empty compartment. They were just about to enter an empty compartment when……………………….. ' OH MY GOD! Prongs look at them!' yelled Sirius Black, turning to his two friends. Remus Lupin and James Potter looked where he was pointing and were shocked at what they saw.

Lily Evans walked up behind two girls on the platform for the Hogwarts Express. 'Hey guys!'

'Lily what HAPPENED to you?!'

'You look AMAZING!'

Lily just smiled at them. Peyton Landon and Paige Harley were Lily's best friends. Peyton was tall, like Lily, but instead of her red, long curly hair had short, dyed blond, curly hair. She was petite and you could tell by the way she dressed she was artistic and into her classic rock music. Today she had a 'Rolling Stones' vest top on with a black, denim, pleated mini skirt, fishnet tights and doc martins. Paige on the other hand was your typical girly girl. Wearing seriously tight skinny jeans, stiletto heels and a pink v-neck vest top that left nothing to the imagination. Last year Lily stood out as the dowdy one in their trio, but over the summer this had changed. Her hair was loose and falling down her back, instead of in a tight bun. She had swapped her too big jeans and baggy t-shirts for a mini skirt and a tight t-shirt that showed of her newly found cleavage, with the aid of a good push up bra. She had also slimmed from a size 6 to a size 2.

'I just lost some weight and got a new style', admitted Lily.

'We can see that! You look FAB!' replied Paige.

'Oh come on we have to get a compartment or we'll have to change into our school stuff in the toilets!'

'James close your mouth you look like a fish!' laughed Sirius as he and Remus nearly died with laughter.

'Is that really Lily? My Lily?' replied James.

'Um Sorry mate but she's not you Lily. She's Lucas's' corrected Remus.

'Well actually she no-ones' said Peyton as she walked towards the group followed by Paige and Lily.

'Did you to break up?'

'We did. Not that it's any of your business.'

'Does that mean you will realise we are meant to be and go out with me?' James asked Lily hopefully.

'No James it does not! You mat be Head Boy and I may be Head Girl, but my answer is still the same as it has always been. NO!!' screamed Lily, and with that she turned on her heel and walked away followed by her two friends. Once inside an empty compartment and a silencing charm was placed on the doors, the girls squealed and jumped up and down. ' Lily can I ask you something?' Paige asked after the girls had calmed down.

' Of course you can'

'Why wont you go out with James?'

' Because he is an egotistical, idiotic, childish moron'

'Yes but you can tell by the way he looks at you and the way you look at him that you like each other!'

'We do not! He likes me, but I have no feelings towards him, other than a distanced loathing!'

'Ok I was just saying…..'

'Well don't!' yelled Lily. After a few minuets Peyton spoke up.

'Guys we should start getting ready now'

'Yeah.' agreed Lily

'Lily you want me to do your make-up?' asked Paige trying to forget their usual argument.

'Yes please!!'

After an hour the girls were ready. They all wore the same thing. Short gray skirts, black stiletto heels, tight white polo shirts with all the buttons undone, fishnet tights and their house ties. After that they sat in silence, until Lily broke it. ' I have decided something'

'What?' asked the two girls.

'I do like James. And I will go out with him before the end of the year, but I'm going to make him sweat first' she announced

'How are you going to do that?' asked Peyton.

'I'm going to make him want what he cant have' she announced proudly ' and your going to help me' she added slyly.

'And how are we going to do that?' asked Paige questioningly.

' Help me shake my good girl image. And then seduce Remus and Sirius so they don't know what's going on. We will prank the ultimate pranksters.' she announced proudly.

'Genius' replied Paige

' The Marauders wont know what hit them' said Peyton

At the evening banquet the girls put their plan into action. Paige was going to take on Sirius and Peyton Remus. ' Hey boys' said Paige seductively as she slid up next to Sirius. Peyton did the same to Remus and Lily sat opposite James. After Dumbledore had finished his speech and the 1st years had joined their new houses the food arrived as usual. Lily lent over to pick up some food and all three boys gawped at what they saw. They could see right down her top! 'What?' she asked innocently, and all they boys just turned away. The next step in her plan was the party they held every night on the first day back at school. She had a few tricks up her sleeve for James yet!


End file.
